Pete, Forever Mischievous
by TheMushroomExcuse
Summary: A fluffy multichapter fic centered around Pete the ferret. No shipping, just friendly banter among our favorite Warehouse agents.
1. Not Pete

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: This came to me last night, and it keeps nagging at me. It is just a fluffy story, since I thought that the fandom could use a little happiness after all that has gone down in the new season. I know I should probably finish up my other story, but I hit a writer's block along the way for that one, but the next chapter should be up by tomorrow.

"Pete, no!" Myka shrieked, as her little ferret fell three feet to the ground. She was cleaning his cage, and had made Pete a makeshift enclosure to hang out in. When she wasn't looking, the sneaky ferret decided that he wanted to explore.

"Get back here." She commanded as the ferret scurried out of her reach, and darted straight to the room's open door. Suddenly, she heard loud and pounding footsteps. The women had assumed that they belonged to a certain Pete Lattimer. As he approached her room, he poked his head to the room. The man had an annoyed look about him.

"Geeze Myks, what is all the commotion? And just why do you request my presence? I am flattered, though, I never thought that you, Myka Ophelia Bering, the bookworm, would request myself, the humorous, cookie loving, and apparently childish-"

"Pete? I didn't call you." She interrupted.

"Uh, yeah you did Myks." He retorted, and then proceeded to do his girlish voice impression. "Pete, no! Get back here Pete!" he said. He put on his poker face and deep, booming man voice. "What is that, huh? A summons, for I am here."

"Pete, you are such a child. Could you help me? My ferret decided that escaping my watch was a good idea. He went that way." She pointed towards the open door.

"What is his name?" Pete asked, completely unaware.

Myka froze. She only told Artie, Leena, and Claudia his name. She didn't want Pete to know that she named the ferret after him, because that would lead to teasing and mockery and sheer embarrassment.

"Myka, why do you look like that?" Pete questioned.

"Look like what?"

"Like your deepest darkest secret is on the verge of being discovered."

"Huh? What? No. Nope. Look, can you just go find the ferret?" Myka responded, a little to quickly.

"Aha so you DO have a secret. Please, do tell."

"Nope, not happening."

"Myka, you're a terrible liar. Want me to go get Steve? He could put my suspicions to rest."

"No cookies for you Lattimer."

"Fine. How dare you threaten me with my cookies. Now, lets go find us a ferret."


	2. Dodging

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the creators, actors, or anyone involved with the making of this wonderful SyFy show, Warehouse 13. I am not using this literary work for monetary gain. I am only borrowing these characters and previously created plots to have a basis for my imagination. In other words, I love this show. I never want it to end.

A/N: Here is the second chapter of the search for the elusive ferret. If you guys have any ideas about where you want Pete to hide out or anything, let me know. Review!

Pete and Myka went downstairs to try to enlist the help of HG, Steve, Claudia, and Leena. They were all around the table for lunch, when they rounded the corner.

"Guysss Myka's ferret got loose and she won't tell me the name." Pete whined. That received a smug look from Leena and Claudia.

"That isn't the point Pete. Remember the cookies?" Myka said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so could you guys help me find it? He ran out of my bedroom door before I could catch him." Myka asked the group.

"Sure Myka, you know I would do anything to get away from the old geezer's constant grumbling. He wants me to do inventory today in the art section! He knows how much I hate art." Claudia supplied, happy for the excuse not to go to the Warehouse. She hastily jumped out of her chair and ran up the stairs.

"I'll help you when I finish my banana." Steve said.

"Thanks. If anyone else wants to help me, I will be upstairs." Myka said, as she left the group's presence. Pete sat down and tucked in to a cream cheese bagel, and leaned over to Leena.

"Leena, will you please tell me what her fuzzy friend's name is!" Pete whined, again.

"Nope, ask her yourself. I'm just going to clean up here and help Myka and Claudia find the ferret. Don't eat the cake on the counter, that's for later." Replied Leena.

"Cake? Where?"

"No Pete."

"Aw Leena, not cool." Pete said. Steve got up, left the dining room, and headed to look in the laundry room. Leena proceeded to the kitchen, while Pete ran back upstairs to help his lady friends find this no-named creature. When he arrived, he found Claudia in her room looking in her closet, HG looking in the main hallway under the stairs, and Myka in the bathroom sprawled out on the floor.

"I found him!" shrieked that moment, the two other women came galloping to her aide.

"Block the door so he can not escape" HG suggested. Pete, Claudia, and HG created a human roadblock, while Myka started rummaging through the mess that she had created in the cabinet.

"Come out, little one. It is time to get back to your cage!" Myka coaxed, with no avail. At that moment, little Pete jumped just out of her reach. Myka lost her balance and landed head first under the sink. The three bystanders went to help Myka up, forgetting about the little pesky animal lurking in the shadows, just waiting to make his clean getaway.

"Myka, are you okay?" HG inquired.

"I'm fine but, my ferret got away. Again." At that moment, three heads turned to the door way, and looked back at her.

"Sorry… but when I see someone fall head first into a cabinet, I just have to come and help!" Claudia said, with humor sparking in her eyes.

"Well, let's just go and find him." Myka instructed.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Pete announced, and walked out the door and downstairs, where a certain grumbly old teddy bear now stood.

"Oh, uh hey Artemis." Pete mocked.

"Do not call me that, I am your boss. Where is Claudia? She was supposed to be tagging in the Art section." Artie stated, blankly.

"She is helping Myka find her lost ferret, which may I mention, everyone seems to know his name except me."

" Hmm well tell Claudia that she needs to get herself down here this instant. As for the ferret's name, ask Myka. I am not here for these foolish games." He grumbled, and left the foyer.

"Claudia, Artemis is here! You'd better come down and see what he wants, because he is being bossy!" Pete yelled up the stairs. From the next room, he could hear Artie mumbling something about working with children.

"Say huh? Oh. Coming Artie." Replied Claudia. Pete moved toward the family room, to continue the search for the animal. Moments later Claudia is standing next to him, with her bag in tow and Farnsworth in hand. Claudia seemed to have changed clothes, because her brown jeans had become denim blue, and her favorite t-shirt had become a leather vest over a grey shirt with her favorite band on it. Artie came into the room, passed them, and went to the Foyer to get his earth brown jacket. Claudia leaned over to Pete and whispered in his ear.

"Wish me luck, Artie is extra moody today. I wonder what his problem is. Perhaps he didn't have enough honey for dinner last night. Silly old bear." With that, Claudia left the B&B with Artie.

Human Pete went in to the kitchen. All this searching was making him hungry again. When he walked in, he found Leena emptying all of the cupboards. He snatched a cookie and said "Are you looking for Sir Ferret also? Because I am beginning to think that he likes to play hide and seek with us. He tried to dodge Myka upstairs!"

" Yes, yes. I've heard. Poor Myka, if we can't find him, she will be devastated!She loves that thing."

" Whoa whoa wait. She actually loves him? Sure, I knew that she liked him and put up with him, but whoa." Pete said, mystified. It really shouldn't be a big deal, but the memory of the way Myka got the ferret and her feelings then, really didn't line up to her feelings now.

"Yes, Pete, she loves him. And who could blame her? He is cute, cuddly, and doesn't talk." Leena replied. With that, she returned to her search. Pete treaded back upstairs to his room, and proceeded to look among his underwear and socks strewn on the floor for the elusive annoyance. At that moment, the Farnsworth squawked. Pete lifted the fancy Farnsworth communicator off of the bedside table and opened it. Claudia's face popped up, her eyes full of worry.

"Pete, we have a problem."

A/N Review! Hope you liked this chapter, and chapter three should be up tomorrow.


	3. Worlds of Fun

A/N Standard disclaimer applies, and it feels like I just touched a writing artifact because I now have so many ideas for this story, and my other unfinished fic. Review, because reviews crank out results faster! Thanks!

"Claude, what is it?" Pete asked, panic rising.

"I really can't explain right now.." She said, her focus clearly on something else. "Just get over here, and bring the gang." With that, she shut her Farnsworth and the line went dead.  
" Great, that's just great. Exactly what we want. A ferret running around the B&B unsupervised." Pete muttered to himself. He got up off of his bed where he was sitting to try to wrangle up the girls, when Myka poked her head in.

" What's this about an unsupervised ferret?" She asked.

" Uhm, Claudia said something about getting you guys together and heading to the Warehouse. Something looks, well, not right."

"Oh."

"Yeah so what do you want to do about you're little guy?"

"I guess we don't have a choice. Artie was pretty grumpy at us earlier. We'll just have to make sure that no one lets him out the front door. I will leave some cheese and a live trap in my room, so that hopefully when we get back, I can put him back in his cage and forget about this whole fiasco."

"Okay, well I suppose I had better go get HG, Leena, and Steve, while you go and make that trap." Pete said, as he left his room.

After they had created the bait, and gotten everyone out to the car without an escapee, they all collectively sighed.

"I hope that your ferret is okay." HG told Myka.

" I am pretty sure he is smart enough to find that cheese bait once he gets hungry. He hasn't eaten since dinner last night." Myka replied. The rest of the trip to the Warehouse was silent. When they got to the Warehouse, they pulled their bags out of the back of the large, nondescript black SUV. They recently had used up their extra changes of clothes, so they decided that they would take the opportunity to drop their emergency bags off, since they were already going to be at the Warehouse. When they got to Artie's office, the place was in total chaos. Books thrown carelessly on the floor, the filing cabinets lay on their sides, Artie's desk in shambles, and a motionless Claudia on the floor next to a motionless Artie.

"Oh my gosh. Pete, help me." Myka said, as she dropped her bag and sprang into action. She went to Claudia, and Pete went to Artie, both checking for vital signs.

"Claudia has a slight cut on her arm that will need a bandage. HG, can you pass me my bag?" Myka informed. In her head, she was quietly thanking her mom who told her never to forget to pack bandages, no matter where she was. HG passed Leena and Steve, who were trying to figure out what had gone down there. She handed the duffel bag to Myka.

"Thanks. Pete, does Artie need anything?" Myka asked.

"Nope. I think he is just unconscious."

"Okay. I am just going to fix Claudia up, and then we can figure out what caused this." She opened up her duffel, and pulled out her hefty first aid kit. Fingers passing over the EpiPen and the Benadryl, she pulled out the antiseptic and the ace bandage. It looked like she cut her arm on the side of the couch, where the wood frame connects with the upholstered sides. She quickly cleaned up the unsightly cut, and by that point, Claudia and Artie were coming about. Myka was just about to stash her first aid kit when suddenly, out pops little ferret Pete from under the couch, covered in dust and what was that…mascara? .

"Ah! Pete! My ferret!" she screeched. She tried in vain to snatch the little bugger up, but with no avail. The human Pete dived out to try and catch him, but the ferret was uncharacteristically fast. He jumped like butter out of big Pete's grasp. HG and Leena were quickly trying to track him down, but it was really hard since the place was ransacked. With that, the little guy trotted down the stairs to the balcony overlooking the Warehouse, down another flight of stairs, and was gone. Meanwhile, Claudia and Artie were sharing blank looks, while apparently trying to remember what had caused them to be on the floor.

"Oh dear." HG said, calmly. "It looks like we do have our work cut out for us, in more ways than one. Myka, was that your makeup on him?"

"It looks like it because my pants are ruined!" She then proceeded to hold up her jeans, which had a nice layer of dust, a hole that looked like the ferret nibbled on them, and a ferret sized mascara print on the leg. "It looks like I had a stowaway."

"Well, I hate to break up this happy reunion, but we have to bigger problems. First, there is an elusive ferret on the loose in a warehouse _full_ of dangerous artifacts, and two, something went coocoo. Now, go. Fix it. Now! NOW!" Artie yelled, stood up, and shuffled his way to his computer.

"Yes boss. Going boss. Bye boss." Claudia said, and finished in a mock salute.

"Humph" was Artie's reply. He was staring at his computer screen, typing in seemingly random letters on his keyboard. The agents were on the Warehouse floor trying to create a plan of attack. Meanwhile, Pete the ferret was silently roaming the halls, looking for a place to play, when all of a sudden, he found a bag of nice, shiny round glass orbs to goof off with…

A/N: I couldn't wrap this chapter up properly, but chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. It is about Artie!


	4. Ferrets, Orbs, and Caterpillars

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as chapter one applies.

A/N: This chapter includes an artifact from the episode "There's Always a Downside" with some references from that episode. Given that Pete is a pretty big ferret, pretend the bag is bigger than in was in the episode. This also includes an artifact that I made up.

Pete jumped into the poorly closed bag. It was dark and musty in there, but from the lights in the aisle that shined through the opening, he was able to see in the dim light. He circled around the little orbs, eying an opaque green striped white marble. For some reason, he really liked the color of that one, as opposed to the translucent and glossy ones. Pete the ferret always thought he had a sense of fashion and color, because when his mom would put on her suits for work, he had his own opinions of what she should wear. He liked her in her plain, colorful street clothes, and not her rigid slacks and intimidating jacket. He thought it made her look more snuggly when she was dressed down. At night, sometimes Myka would take him out of her cage and let him sleep on the open side of her bed. She always wore fleece pajama's, and the ferret always felt safe with her. His favorite color was green, which happened to be the color of that marble.

Thinking back to the matter at hand, Pete nudged the striped marble forward. It bumped into a few things in the bag, rolled out of it, and fell on the floor.  
"Uh oh!" Pete the ferret thought to himself. "Momma's not gonna be happy, nor is the big fluffy guy with the caterpillar eyebrows!" He picked that nickname up from his friend Claudia. Then he thought about how Claudia made fun of Artie, and brought out his childish side. The fuzzy animal thought that it was annoying that the humans didn't think he understood a lick of English. Sure, he didn't have good vocal cords, but he could understand them! He especially liked it when Claudia spoke baby talk to him because she was a very comforting person. Pete Jr. jumped at the sound of a clatter coming from his left. So, at that, he jumped off of the shelf, and onto the floor to look for that elusive marble.  
"Pete! Come here! Myka misses you!" Claudia yelled. Pete really wanted to come to her, because she would pet him, but he really couldn't leave that marble unattended. Chances are, they wouldn't understand him if he tried to tell her there was a marble missing. So, he ducked under the shelf in the direction the marble rolled.  
"Oh Pete! Wherefore art thou Pete?" Claudia summoned. At that moment, the human Pete stuck his head out from the section diagonal to where Claudia was standing.

"What Claudia?!"

"Uhh…Uhh… Did you find… the uh artifact disturbance?" Claudia stuttered. She apparently did not realize how close big Pete was to her, and since he didn't know the ferret's name, she had to cover.

"Yeah, Artie looked it up on the computer. He couldn't remember what went down, so he just looked up artifact disturbances. Turns out, there was this dude, Lane Frost, who was a champion bull rider in the late 1980's. After a very successful eight second ride, the bull went crazy and killed him instantly. They had to sedate the bull after he rampaged through the arena, leaving a mess in it's trail. His hat was to have been said to re-create that fate full moment when touched. We had just recently snagged it, and it was sitting on his desk. Artie thinks that Trailer bumped it, because he was in the room when it went berserk on you guys. So now all we gotta do is find sir fluffy and return him to Myka." Pete said.

"Okay well that's good, I guess." Claudia replied, relieved that she didn't sound suspicious to Pete. The two of them walked down the aisle past where little Pete was located. The ferret felt a little guilty about completely avoiding the two of them, but he had to find that marble. He heard it start to roll again, and he stalked past the freaky looking mask to where the it was located.

"Hmm now that I've found it, I should do something to make it up to Claudia for avoiding her! What has she always wanted… Oh, I know! To make Artie laugh!" He thought. He then decided to make that his mission. Unfortunately, right at that moment, Pete's little grubby paws came in contact to the marble. He then felt a pulsing sensation go through his little self.

"Uh oh!" he squeaked. He had to figure out a way to roll the marble back to his mom, so she could help him. There was pounding in his head, and the fog was rising in his brain. He suddenly felt this insane urge to go find caterpillar man. So, he abandoned his marble in the center of the row, and ran back the way he came. He thought that if he didn't make it, at least they would find the pesky little thing. He realized that it was only a few feet from the entire collection of orbs, so he felt okay. He made his way up the long flight of never ending stairs, and snuck through the open door. He was getting scared because he felt a surge of power course though him, and he thought that it definitely was not natural. The three remaining agents were tearing the place apart even more, looking for him. He squeaked. They did not pay attention. He squeaked again. No change.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He thought. So, he snuck up behind Sir Caterpillar and jumped down his shirt.

"Blarghahahhahahahhaeeek!" Artie screamed, and wiggled to an upright position where he proceeded to spazz. HG and Myka snapped around and looked at Artie and laughed at the same time. Pete and Claudia were now entering his office, panicked expressions on their faces. Then, Claudia looked at Myka and started to smile.

"Look's like your plan has backfired Pop's! The ferret found you!" She exclaimed, as she whipped out her cell phone and began recording.

"Oh ahaha heheheheheheeehehehe get it off me oh that tickles!" Artie shrieked.

"This is hilarious!" Pete agreed, as he too took out his cell phone. Ferret Pete stuck his head out of Artie's collar, and Myka caught a glimpse of him.  
"Guys, why is his veins pulsing like that?" Myka said, concerned.

"You're right Myks! That looked like what my arm did with Bobby Fischer's marbles! I think the little toad got into the bag of marbles!" Pete replied, full of worry." I'll try to go find it, and neutralize it. Oh, and Artie… you're never gonna live this one down!"

"Thanks, Pete. Hurry!" Myka said. With that, Pete sprinted out of the door.

A/N: There is chapter four! I hope you liked! Chapter five should be out by Wednesday. I have been busier than expected, and I will not have access to a computer from tomorrow afternoon until Monday afternoon... But, more ferret fun will ensue! Thank you for sticking with me! Please Review!


	5. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter 1 applies.

A/N: Sorry for the wait!

Pete the human walked down the Warehouse stairs, onto the ground level, and into the aisle where Bobby Fischer's marbles now lay with their sack open. He eyed the marble that had fallen to the floor, gloved his hands and picked it up.  
"Boy have you caused enough trouble. Now a ferret's life is on the line, thanks to your foolishness." Pete said, laughing. He wasn't talking about the marbles killing him, because he could fix that. He was talking about Artie killing the ferret for causing so much "bodily harm" and humiliation. Then, Pete's mind wandered to how Claudia would mercilessly tease Artie for eternity. Now that was a funny thought. Snapping back to reality, he quickly put the elusive marble back into the bag, and stuck them all in a static bag. Then, he took them back to the office.  
"All taken care of!" He told everyone.

"Good. No go find him. NOW!" Artie snapped.

"Find who? Awh don't tell me the little bugger got away AGAIN!" Pete said, exasperated.

"Okay then, I won't! You should've seen Artie…He was-" Claudia said, but was cut off by Artie.  
"Don't." he said, menacingly. Claudia jumped back and was quiet.

"He went that way." HG said as she pointed to the door.

"I just came from there, and I didn't see him. So he must have gone behind something. Why don't you guys look in the Warehouse at the base of the stairs, and Myka and I will take the office." Pete said, taking charge. He had noticed Myka's stressed look, and wanted to talk to her alone.

"Okay." Artie, HG, and Claudia said, collectively, sensing something was up. The trio walked towards the door and left. Claudia so kindly closed the door.

"Myka, what's up?" Pete said, super concerned.

"Nothing." Myka replied, unconvincingly. Pete didn't want to press, but he did want to know what the matter was.

" You know you can talk to me whenever, right partner?"

"Yes Pete. Thank you." Myka simply said, while overturning a cardboard box to try to find her ferret. They continued their search for several minutes, when Myka gave in.

"Pete? What if we can't find my ferret, and it get's into another artifact that is much more deadly, and it ends up actually hurting someone? I couldn't stand if that happened."

"It won't." Pete said, convinced.

"How do you know that, Pete?" Myka asked, with a tear rolling down her face.

"Because I won't let that happen." He replied firmly, as he reached over to give Myka a hug.

"Thanks, Pete."

"Yep, now let's get back to it." He said, pulling out of the embrace, and opening more boxes and flipping them over.

"Gee this place is messy! Claudia has really got to convince Artie to transfer these files to a computer." Pete whined.

"Yes, but the volume of these files is too big for a computer, and we always add more. Not to mention security!" Myka logically deduced.

"Right. That's why you're the smart one!" Pete replied, sticking his tongue out. They continued their search until the entire office was turned inside out, and all the boxes that HG, Artie, and Claudia had been looking in were emptied. Mean while, Steve was looking down in the aisles about 5 minutes away from the office when all of a sudden…

A/N: To be continued. Thank you for sticking with me. There was a bit of a hold up getting this chapter up on fanfiction, and for that I am sorry. I will be updating faster now, and this chapter was too short. I will be writing longer chapters, promise! Next chapter will probably be up by Saturday sometime.

Review!


	6. Hot Air Balloons

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer applies as chapter one.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. The person in the story who owned this artifact is based on historical fact. There actually was a guy named Joseph- Michael Montgolfier, and he was a French papermaker. Sorry if it sounds rushed, also. I am very tired, even though that isn't a very good excuse. Here is the story. Pardon any scientific errors.

"Guys! Help!" Steve yelled, from a basket 25 feet above the tallest shelf. Apparently, Myka's ferret had activated yet another artifact. This time, it appeared to be the first hot air balloon, which unfortunately did not have a release lever. So, Steve was hanging out in the Warehouse. Literally. At that moment in the office, Myka and Claudia saw an orange flash and a whoosh. They looked out to the expanse of the Warehouse, to find a multicolored air balloon greeting their sight.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Steve?" Claudia asked HG, squinting her eyes.

"Yes, it appears so." Hg replied. Myka and Pete came sauntering out of the office, and started talking all at once.

"Silence." Artie yelled. "Let me think! I can't do that with you children yapping in my ear!"

"Myks, where is Steve?" Pete asked.

"Up there…" Claudia replied for Myka.

"Oh dear. That makes me assume the pest is with him in that general area." Pete said.

"Yes. Pete and Myka, go get him down. Claudia, go search the artifact manifest and figure out how to deactivate such a large object. HG, go make something to track the ferret. I want him out of here." Artie ordered. "I really can't understand how the supervisor stood all these ferrets running around when I first came to the Warehouse. They are a nuisance!" He thought to himself.  
"Take the Farnsworth. I can let you know how to deactivate the artifact when you get there." Claudia suggested, as she tossed the brown video communicator to the duo.

"Thanks Claude." Myka replied, grateful. With that, they split ways and Myka and Pete found Steve in no time.

"Are you okay?" Myka yelled up to him, between air whooshes.

"Yes. But it is really stuffy up here because of the heat!" Steve replied.

"We will get you down. Claudia is looking for a way to deactivate it safely. How did you even get up there?" She asked.

"I have no clue. One second I was walking, and then the next, I was launched up here."

"My ferret probably activated something."

"Myks. The Farnsworth is squawking. Get over here." Pete shouted.

"Coming. Hang tight Steve." Myka ordered, as she trotted over to Pete away from the loud sound.

"Hey Claudia. Shoot." Pete told the young agent.

"It looks like this balloon belonged to Joseph-Michel Montgolfier, who was a French paper maker. Turns out, that on one of the first flights, they sent animals up to test it. Then, after they did manned flights, air ballooning became a popular recreational activity. When the agents brought the artifact back, the handle stop lever thingy was broken off, and fell into a river. So, I have no solution as how to lower Steve safely. I guess… be careful?" Claudia offered.

"Okay thanks Claudia. We will try our best. Uhm could you bring my first aid kit, a fire extinguisher, and something to cushion a fall, just in case?" Myka asked, thinking of everything.

"Sure. Be there in 10." Claudia said.

"Hurray!" Pete added, and flipped the Farnsworth shut, focusing on the task at hand. "So, Myka, do you know how hot air balloons work? I mean, you are a human encyclopedia, so I am sure that you have some idea about how to get Steve down."

"Well, I know that air balloons use hot air, because hot air rises in cooler air. I know that you can't really steer one, and I also know that beneath the balloon, there is a burner, that keeps the fuel to heat the balloon when the air inside the pocket turns cool." Myka said.

"Well can't we just make the surrounding air cooler? Like, with super cold gas or something? Once we get Steve out, of course. Then we just let the balloon sit until it runs out of propane. That could work, yeah?" Pete asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. I am not an expert on these things." Myka looked, skeptically.

" Why not give it a try." Pete said. "But we are going to have to figure out how to get Steve down first."

"I have an idea!" Claudia said, as the two older agents saw her approaching. "you know how this isle is right in the middle of the Warehouse in terms of width?" she informed, while the other two were vigorously shaking there heads up and down.

"Well why don't we get Steve to use the zipline? Sure, it will rocket him about a mile away, but it sure beats becoming toast!" She said, too enthusiastically.

"That may work… but how would we get it to him? You know, with out it getting singed or something." Pete asked.

"Well, if you look up, there is about a three foot margin of space between the line and the burner. My intuition says that he could clear it if he catches the harness before it gets to the side of the basket." Claudia said.

"That just may work." Myka said. Do you mind running back up there and releasing the harness? I will brief Steve on our ideas." Myka said.

"Sure. Can you take all this stuff though?" Claudia agreed, and dropped all of the supplies Myka had asked for. "Be back in a flash."

"Can you please call us before you send it off, so Steve can be ready?" Myka asked.

"Mmmmk!" Claudia tossed, and she was off.

"Hey Steve, buddy! Here is the plan!" Pete yelled after he rounded the corner. Dang, it was sure hard to communicate around there. " Claudia is gonna send the harness down the zipline. I want you to grab it before it gets to the edge of the basket, slip it on, and ride it outta here. I know it drops you like, a mile away, but that's better than having Steve stew, now isn't it?" Pete said.

"Yes. It is. And I will try to reach it before, but my arms are not that long." Steve replied.

" Like T-rex arms! That was my favorite dinosaur when I was little. I wonder if the Warehouse has one!" Pete laughed out.

"Let's not test that theory today. T-rex, bad." Steve hastily shouted. Around the corner, the Farnsworth rang.

"Hi Myka. I- _huff_- and sending –_huff_- the harness now." Claudia said, out of breath. "And I have never run so fast in my life."

"Thanks Claudia. Catch your breath. Gotta go." Myka replied, running around the corner.

"Guys…Claudia just sent it. Based on my calculations, it should be here in about thirty seconds." Myka yelled.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Steve replied, readying himself. Meanwhile, with Pete the ferret…

"Ooh. A door!"

A/N: I know, I know. This fic is about the ferret! Most of the next chapter will be in the ferret's point of view. I must say, from what I have drafted now, it is rather hilarious. Review!


	7. Doors

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies as chapter 1.

A/N: Here you go! Mainly in the ferret's point of view because he is just so cute and cuddly.

Pete the Ferret stumbled across a door. It was a very big door, he thought. He knows that he shouldn't sneak through, but he just can't help himself. You know how they say that curiosity kills the cat? Well this time, he is hoping that his curiosity doesn't kill him. He nudges the door, but it won't open.

"Hrrrumph." He thought. The ferret wondered what was in there, but he wasn't strong enough to move it on its hinges. So, he decided that he would trot a little farther on into the Warehouse. He walks and walks, until he decides that he is tired. He eyes another door, but this time it is open.

"Just my luck!" He squeaks, and he walks in a plops down on a bean bag.

In the office, Artie was getting ready to take Edison's car to pick up Steve so he wouldn't have to walk. The other two and Claudia and HG were in his office, brainstorming ways to find the little critter.

"We could give it cheese!" Claudia supplied.

"Well how would he smell it if he is far away from here?" Myka reasoned.

"Hmmm good point." Claudia replied.

"We could wait for it to come back?" Pete said.

"Pete, you aren't very bright. Ferret's aren't like dogs. They can't pick up smells as quickly as dogs can, and he would probably end up getting himself lost in the process." Claudia replied, as she punched him.

"Hey, well at least I tried." Pete laughed.

"I have and idea." HG said, calmly.

"And what would that be?" Myka asked, curious.

" I could make a heat mapping system, that picks up spikes in body temperature. Of course it wouldn't be completely accurate and precise, but it would pick up a little bit of the ferret's heat."

"That may take a while. But, can we use the durational spectrometer? I mean, we haven't been here for five hours, so there is still hope; right?" Myka said.

"Myka you're a genius." Claudia said, happily.

" Thanks. HG gave me the idea while she was explaining her idea." Myka said, as she went to find the durational spectrometer.

"Now, where'd you go…" Myka said, as she cued up the device.

The ferret was happily napping, when something fell in front of his nose and scared him.

"Whoa what's that?" He thought. He pawed closer to inspect it. It smelled musty, and it was rectangular with sheets of paper inside it. He realized that they were called "books." His mommy read books a lot before bed, and she even read some out loud to him when they snuggled. Then, it dawned on him that he was surrounded by books.

"Momma must love it here!" He thought. Pete wondered if his mom came in here often. He figured that his mom probably even got some of her books from there. He was happy just looking at all the colors and pictures on the binding. Pete wished that he could read because he figured that it was fun It was one of his mom's favorite things, along with Twizzlers and her family.

"I should learn. I mean, just because I don't have working vocal cords doesn't mean I can't learn English!" Pete thought. He climbed up on the book, looked at it for a few seconds, and gave up.

"Too hard. Just because every book ever created consisted of only twenty six letters doesn't mean that it isn't hard. I think I will just stick with having mommy read to me." He squeaked to himself. Pete liked his mom's voice, anyways. For the record, she does not have the voice of a barmaid, he thought. He remembered when she had come home from a mission, and was crying. She kept on rambling about a complement she received about her voice. That led her to say that her father had been wrong calling her voice barmaid sounding. It broke his heart seeing his mommy so upset. Which then led him to think about her being upset about him running away.

"Oh dear." He said. He wished that he could reverse this day.  
"Wish! WISH! That gives me an idea!" He figured. He scurried out of the library and down the hallway. About twenty minutes later, he found what he was looking for.

"I wish that Mr. Caterpillar Man and Mommy would not be mad at me."

A/N: There you go! I hope you've enjoyed. Next chapter will be funny! Please leave a kind review!


	8. Big Brothers!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer from chapter one applies.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Without further ado….

"Oh dear" Pete thought, as he saw two furry paws in the opening of the mystical object.

"Uhm, hello?" He communicated to the creature.

"Squeak?" It replied.

"Hmm. That's odd." It dawned on him that the only real reason that he knew English was because he spent so much time around the human folk. So he thought that he should go back to his native language.

"Squeak, Squeak, Squeak." He spoke, which in human means something along the lines of "Hello, my name is Pete," or maybe it was something like "I like cheese." Either way, the new ferret said that it didn't have a name and that it had no clue why it was there. Pete explained in ferret language that he had made a wish, and his wish was impossible to fulfill, so it gave him a ferret.

"Hmm." The other ferret said. That's when it became apparent to Pete that he should probably go and fess up to the humans, because his new friend had no clue about life in general. He was bracing himself for trouble already.

"Okay. Well my mommy and my aunties and uncles are waiting for me up in Mr. Caterpillar Man's office. So you should follow me so we can untangle this mess." Pete said in the creature's language. Pete thought that it felt funny to be speaking in ferret. English and ferret sounded the same to him, but he guessed it was more of the way the words were spoken that made a difference. Eh, languages would always be a mystery to him. Maybe he could get his mommy to explain it! Now that's an idea. The trotted back down the way Pete came.

"What is this?" The new ferret asked.

"This is called Warehouse is a place where humans store objects that have supernatural powers, such as the wish kettle, that you and I came out of. That object grants wishes, but if the wish can't be granted, it gives the user a ferret. That is how my mommy got me." Pete explained. They were getting close to the office.

"Cool! What did you wish for to get me?"

"Oh, I wished for- Oh dear. I'm in for it now." Pete said, eyes drooping. "I wished for my mom and Mr. Caterpillar man not to be mad at me for sneaking away from home and coming here. I suppose that I am just avoiding the inevitable. I will introduce you to auntie Claudia, auntie Helena, auntie Leena, uncle Steve, Mr. Caterpillar man, uncle Pete, and mommy Myka when we get up there. "

"Sounds like fun! Why is your name Pete?" The younger ferret inquired, ever curious.

"My mommy's partner is named Pete, and he apparently is childish, annoying, and cute. So, she named me after him. She doesn't thing I'm childish or annoying, though. She told me that."

"I need a name too!"

"Uh, Bob?" Pete supplied.

"Nah, I'm a girl!" That stopped Pete in his tracks.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I'm a girl! But since girl ferrets and guy ferrets don't really have any differences outwardly, I would say that I could be mistaken as a boy."

"Oh. Sorry. I guess we can wait for my family to name you?" Pete said. This changed everything, he thought. At that moment, he could hear his mommy talking.

"No, Pete. You have to turn the dial THIS way to make it rewind." Myka scolded human Pete.

"Yes , yes Myks I know how this thing works! Now it looks like your ferret went down that aisle over there." Pete said, as he rounded the corner. His hair was all messy, and he was holding on to this big, clunky thing with a dial and a red light at the end of it. The durational spectrometer was causing the agents trouble. That's when human Pete and ferret Pete collided.

"Oof!" The ferret squeaked.

"Myka! Myka! Myka! I found him!" Human Pete exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh where?" She said, as she rushed around the corner.

"Right…. Here." Pete said, as he pulled out some cheese from his pocket. "Here little mousy."

"A, I am not a mouse. And B, who in their right mind would eat something out of your pocket? That's just calling for a bad bout of food poisoning." The ferret, Pete, thought. But, he came forward anyways, pulling his friend with him.

"Squeak?" They both said, while sitting at attention at Myka's feet.

"Pete! What did you touch now!" Myka yelled, as she knelt down to the ferrets.

"Nothing, Myka! I didn't touch anything!" Pete replied, worried.

"Imaging what Artie is gonna say." Myka said, not relishing revealing this new pet.

"So, whose is he?" Pete asked. Secretly, he wanted sole custody of the little ferret, but he wasn't about to tell Myka that.

"Don't you mean whose is she?" Myka corrected.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Pete asked.

"Well, if you'd be a it more observant, and perhaps, read the manual, you would come to find that it says that every other ferret from the wishing kettle is a girl." Myka supplied.

"Oh. "  
"Yeah. So, do you want to keep her, or do you want me too. I would prefer that you or Claudia take her, because I think that one ferret is enough upkeep for one secret service agent." Myka reasoned.

"Okay. I'll take her!" Pete said, overjoyed.

"Let's get them back to the office." Myka said, and she scooped up her ferret and Pete followed suit.

A/N: There you go! The ferret's are (almost) home safe. Hopefully, Artie Claus won't freak out too much! Next chapter is the last. I may not be able to post it until the middle or end of next week, though, due to unforeseen and unpredictable circumstances. But I promise that I will give you the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. If you want, you can leave a kind review. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Inventory

Disclaimer: Same disclaimer as chapter one applies.

A/N: Sorry it took me a loooong time to update. Here is the last chapter.

When they returned to the office, Claudia was sitting at Artie's desk, clunking away on the computer keys. HG was busy somewhere in the Warehouse, probably looking for the elusive critters. Artie was grumbling in a corner, and Steve was probably still walking back up to the office after his little ordeal. Myka and Pete walked into the office, with their little subjects in tow.

"Hey Artie, we found them." Pete announced.

"Good. Inventory for a week. Both of you. " He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, and returned to his grumbling. Claudia looked up from her computer.  
"Wait, Pete, what do you mean 'them'?" The younger girl asked, her eyebrows rising.

"It. I mean 'it', Claudia." Pete replied, hastily, as he shoved his new friend deeper in to his pocket.

"Mmmhmmm right. Okay spill." She replied, as she jumped up giddily and pranced closer to the two agents.

"Yes, please do share with the class." Artie said, obviously in a sour mood.

"Augh. Okay okay. Well Myka and I found her ferret near the wish kettle. So, we approach him, and, hey hey hey, say hello to my little friend. It's a she!" Pete explained, pulling his ferret from his pocket.

"Awwww she is soooo cute!" Claudia screamed, and stroked the creature. At that precise moment, Artie collapsed on to the chair next to him.  
"Help me get geezer up. He had a mini stroke, again." Claudia said, casually, as she went to get some water to throw on Artie.

When he woke up, he said, "NO!"

"Why not, Artie? It's not like this place wasn't crawling with them when you were first here, anyways. I bet you had something to do with that as well!" Claudia exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Artie said, defensively.

"Duh, tech wiz kid here. I have access!" she replied while pointing to the computer. Artie just gave her one of his death glares.

"Inventory has been doubled. Myka, Pete, inventory for two weeks. It was irresponsible of you to bring the ferret here, and it messed with an artifact. "

"But Artie-" Myka tried.

"No if's, and's, or but's. The only time you will not be doing inventory is nine hours for sleeping and showering, and 2 hours for three meals. Or if you are on a mission. The rest of the time is here, just you, the artifacts, and a clip board." Artie said, as he handed them both a clipboard. "Pete, you will start in the nonfiction book section."

"But Artie, I hate books!" Pete said. Myka glared at him and punched his arm.

"Oww." Pete whined.

"Child." Myka whispered, only loud enough for Pete to hear.  
" Myka, the cephalopod section." Artie said, and handed her a clipboard. Myka turned sheet white, and took the clipboard. She hated tentacles.

"Claudia, you-" Artie started.

"Wait? Why me? I didn't do anything!" Claudia urgently complained.

"Because I can. You go take the computer aisle. Just don't play with anything with out asking me first." Artie said, a glean in his eyes.

"For realz? I'm touched, Artie! You've never let me near that section!" Claudia thanked him, and grinned.

"In fact, I don't mind ferret's as long as they are in cages at the B&B. But you still have to do two weeks of inventory." Artie said. The group, save Claudia, groaned. "But, Pete, you can have the comic book and food aisle, and Myka, you can have the nonfiction book and other books section. JUST DON'T FOOL AROUND." Artie said.

"Yay, thanks Artie. I hate tentacles." Myka told him. "Why are you being so nice? And why do you still want us to do inventory?"

"Well, I need inventory done anyways in those aisles, actually. I'll have HG and Steve help out as well. And, the ferret's were an accident. I had the same thing happen to me when I was first at the Warehouse. " Artie said.

"Thanks again, Artie. Let me take Pete home. He has had a long day. He should get situated with his new friend, anyways. Pete and I will come back, ready to work." Myka said.

Unfortunately, the human Pete overheard that statement.

"Myka, did you happen to name your ferret Pete?" He asked, dead serious.

"Uhmmm… maybe?" Myka said, turning around so he couldn't see her beet red face.

"That's so sweet!" Pete said, as he went to give Myka a hug. Then he fake kissed her.

"Cuties!" Claudia said, as she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Pete." Myka said, in a tone that clearly said she was not amused. Pete pulled away, because just the way Myka looks at him when she is mad is enough to get him to move.

"Oh, and Claudia?" Myka said, turning to the red head.

"Yeah?"

"That had better not end up on the internet. Or I will... I will have Artie think of something to do to you." Myka threatened, weakly.

"Ohkay." Claudia replied, worried at what Grumps could make her do. Just the thought made her shiver. Everyone turned to Pete, who was raising his hand as if he were in third grade.

"You know what I am going to name my ferret?" Pete asked.

"No, what?" Myka asked, obviously annoyed, and Claudia was curious too.  
"Myka! I'm gonna name her Myka!"

The real Myka rolled her eyes. Secretly, she liked that name. Her ferret was named Pete, so why should the real Pete not be allowed to name his ferret what ever he wants? It's only fair,right? She certainly thought so.

And with that, all was well at the Warehouse, and Myka and Pete were on the way to the B&B with their new friends. All in a day's work at Warehouse 13.

A/N: There is the end folks. I hope it served the story justice! I am kinda sad this is over, because I had a fun time writing about a cute little ferret called Pete. Also, I got the part about there being a lot of ferrets in the Warehouse from the Pilot episode. I got the idea of Artie being merciful about the inventory from the episode "Breakdown." In that episode, he was very lenient of the fact that the Warehouse almost blew up due to the gooery being blocked by the sticky string. Please leave a nice review, if you wish.


End file.
